Underworld: The New Hope
by DejeaMeredith
Summary: After the Lycan-Vampire Hybrid, Michael Corvin escapes from Antigen he gets captured by a Lycan named Marius who wants to collect his blood. Through Michael is rescued by an unnamed immortal Marius still collected his blood and drank it, boosting his power.


**Date-** Early February 2017

 **Quick Note-** This fanfiction is an alternative version of _Underworld: Blood Wars_. Credits go to Len Wisemen for starting the Underworld Franchise.

 **Underworld: The New Hope**

[At the end of the events of _Underworld: Awakening_ Selene, Eve and David head to the rooftop of Antigen where Michael was, but upon their arrival he was already gone. **Selene's Voice Over-** "Though the world has changed, our enemy remains the same. The Lycans will rebuild and will hunt for her father as they did for her. But as they grow stronger, so will we. The Vampire Coven will not only survive this world, we will reclaim it."]

 **Chapter 1: A Wild Ride**

As the Hybrid, Michael Corvin escapes from Antigen he feels disoriented and weak because he had been in a slumber for over a decade. He knows he needs to feed and it's just his luck when he spots an unsuspecting woman sitting in a park alone. As he attempts to approach her five transformed Lycans arrive, which scared the woman off, to this Michael gets angry and begins to morph into hybrid form. The Lycans roar at him indicating they're about to attack him, moments later he was already in mid-transformation and he was able to calm himself enough to revert back to human form. "I may have been captured and frozen for more than a decade, i may be very thirsty… but i was once human, a human who helped others. And i am not a killer." said Michael. The Lycans revert back to their human forms then gave him a big hug indicating that they were moved by Michael's speech.

When Michael turns around seeing a dark figure heading towards them he attempts to defend himself and The Lycans, but he gets beat up by the dark figure until he loses consciousness. Michael wakes up hanging upside down in a light-grey room, which didn't seem bad to him. Though the moment he saw torturing tools he tried to reach his feet that are chained to the ceiling, but it was no use. When he spots a man entering the room with a knife he begged the man not to kill him. "My name is Marius. And no Michael, i'm not gonna to kill you. But i am gonna slit your throat and collect the blood in a bucket." said Marius.

Both Marius and Michael hear the commotion outside the room involving gunfire and people getting killed, but Marius does not waste any time to collect Michael's blood. He slits Michael's throat and watches as the blood gushes out of Michael's neck, falling into the bucket underneath him. Marius gets knocked down with the door and a young man walks in with a sword in his hand, to this Michael tried to speak, but The Man told him to shut up. The Man swings his sword in the direction Michael's feet were chained then as Michael fell down The Man catches him and gets them both out of there safely. When they arrive at the fortress of The Nordic Coven The Man lays an exhausted Michael on the ground while Michael watches as The Man knocks on the door and super-speeds away.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: For The First Time in Forever**

A male Vampire with white hair answers the door then calls for Selene the moment he laid eyes on Michael and when she arrives she is almost speechless upon seeing Michael. "Michael, is it really you?" Selene asked. She embraces Michael after he nods his head to her question and she sheds a tear as she holds him. Afterwards she carries her love into the fortress then helps him into the guest bedroom and there he sits on the bed making pain faces. After he told Selene what happened to him upon his escape from Antigen she tells him that she is glad they're together again.

"From what you're telling me it sounds like a Death Dealer had saved you, but i'll find out more about this man… but until then there's someone who's been waiting to meet you." said Selene. Selene gets out of the chair shouting for Eve to come in and in that moment a little girl walks in with long dark-brown hair and blue eyes then went into shock upon seeing Michael. "Mom? I-is that… is that my dad?" Eve asked. "Yes. Michael this is our daughter, Eve." said Selene. As the father-and-daughter embrace one another Selene sheds a tear of happiness, Michael signals for Selene to join in and in that moment a family moment happens.

The family moment is interrupted when the alarm is set off, which caused Michael to grunt in frustration. "Marius must have followed us here then waited for the right moment to attack. I hate that guy, i." said Michael. "Well that's convenient, you stay here while Eve and i join the others." said Selene. Michael tries to argue with Selene but Eve stops him saying "No dad, mom and i won't let anyone hurt you i promise. Lock the door behind us.". When Selene and Eve leave the room Michael locks the door as his daughter instructed.

As the coven's fighters get ready Selene pick up her signature guns then loads them up with AG rounds and shakes her head as she watches Eve put on a suit of armor. "Now remember Eve, this is not any war… this one is personal." said Selene. "I know mom… and don't worry we'll teach those Lycans what happens when they mess with a member of The Corvinus Clan." said Eve. They have a mother-and-daughter moment by embracing one another and they both say "I love you." in each-other's ear. Selene and Eve let go of each-other as a Vampiress by the name of Lena comes up to them saying "The Lycans have reached the perimeter.", to this Eve presents her hybrid eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: It Ends Here And Now**

When everyone got to their places there is a moment of silence then the door gets busted down by three transformed Lycans, to this Selene leads the offensive line and fight The Lycans. Though several Lycans get past the offensive line, which forces Eve to lead the defensive line to intercept The Lycans fighting them. A handful of vampires get killed by two Lycans, who get killed by Selene and Lena immediately after. Once a few Lycans get killed everyone stops fighting upon hearing a loud Lycan roar and The Vampires are frozen in fear as they see a tall, muscular and yellow-eyed Lycan enter the fortress. When Selene shoots The Lycan multiple times The Lycan expels the bullets out of it's body and it reverts to its human form, its human form is revealed to be Marius himself.

At that moment Eve jumps over the offensive line landing in front of Marius and screeches so loud everyone in the fortress can hear her. "You tried to kill a member of The Corvinus Clan! How dare you?" said Eve. "The sons of the first immortal, Alexander Corvinus. William became the first Werewolf, Marcus Corvinus became the first true Vampire and Alexander's third son lived a human lifespan passing the dormant form of The Corvinus Strain down through the ages." said Marius. Marius laughs then he punches Eve, sending her flying into a stone wall and by the time David checked on her she was unconscious. Selene gets angry enough to come at him, but when a man yells for her to stop she did so. When he enters the fortress it is The Man who saved Michael, to this Selene goes into shock by standing there and not moving a muscle.

"Marius, Marius, Marius… a Lycan who drank the blood containing the Corvinus Strain in order to boost his own power and wants to eliminate The Vampires." said The Man. The Man shakes his head and told Marius to leave or he will die where he stands, to this Marius does not move. "Listen up Lycans! If you came to battle unwillingly you may leave unharmed and if you came to battle willingly you shall follow Marius to the grave." said The Man. Fifty-percent of The Lycans left the fortress while the other half stayed, which annoyed Marius. While The Man's back is turned Marius tries to kill him, but The Man intercepts his move and pins Marius to the floor roaring at him, to this Marius submits to him.

"My name is Malliam Corvinus, i am the son of The Third Corvinus Son and grandson of the immortal Alexander Corvinus. I was eighteen when i got bit by the first Werewolf, William Corvinus and became the first true Lycan as i carry the Corvinus Strain. This war… it ends here and now, leave The Vampires be!" said Malliam. After The Lycans look at each-other for a moment they bolted out of the fortress, while Marius unfolds his claws and kills himself by ripping out his trachea. Selene super-speeds up to Malliam then bites his wrist gaining access to his blood memories and her eyes go wild upon seeing his journey through life. Once she releases him from her grip Selene's eyes go from blue to black, which Malliam explains that his blood can turn vampires into Vampire-Lycan Hybrids. A white haired Vampire named Vidar comes up to Malliam saying "You have our gratitude. Please let us repay you by becoming your hybrid progenies.". Malliam nods his head at Vidar in agreement then The Vampires come forward and drink Malliam's blood, which made their eyes go from blue to black as a sign of hybridization.

"I hope you readers have enjoyed this fan fiction as much as enjoyed writing it." - Dejea Meredith


End file.
